


Zagreus Lays The Megagorgon

by CobaltCandle



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Ball Licking, Ball Sucking, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Dubious Consent, F/M, Facials, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Violence, hairjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobaltCandle/pseuds/CobaltCandle
Summary: After a particularly frustrating death at the hands of the Megagorgon, the Prince of the Underworld decides to over-indulge in some alcohol. When he awakes from his blackout stupor, it's only him and a floating gorgon head - his nemesis, surely! It's time to turn the tide once and for all.
Relationships: Dusa/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Zagreus Lays The Megagorgon

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my eighth piece of erotic fiction! I had wanted to write a Hades story for quite some time, and the original idea for this story was originally more goofy and less, uh, rapey.
> 
> Sometimes things just get out of hand, you know?
> 
> Anyway, I doubt this will be the last time I write a Hades story, but this will probably be the last one for a bit. Next Hades story will probably be an incestuous one - Zagreus and Persephone, or Zagreus and the female Olympians. Haven't decided yet!
> 
> Anyway, I reference some heavy themes in this one, including alcohol abuse and violence. This disclaimer is always implicit for all of my stories, but I like making it explicit when it comes to stories that involve real-world issues:
> 
> I do not endorse the themes depicited in this piece of fiction.  
> Alcohol abuse and addiction in general is a serious issue that is too often mishandled by local agencies ostensibly meant to help them.  
> One in four women in the United States have reported suffering violence at the hands of their partners, and that does not account for unreported cases.  
> Both often end up being treated as matters of policing, when they are truly matters of healthcare, social services, and education and should be treated as such.
> 
> As always, your comments and feedback are very much appreciated.
> 
> Donate to the Rosecrance Foundation: <https://rosecrance.org/foundation/give/>  
> Donate to Futures Without Violence: <https://www.futureswithoutviolence.org/>  
> Follow me on the bad website: [@CobaltCandle](https://twitter.com/cobaltcandle)

The sweltering flames of the river Phlegethon lashed at his back, the prince Zagreus’ heels digging into the ashen dirt of Asphodel as he held his shield fast, inching closer and closer to the gigantic, floating Megagorgon, only to be pushed back again and again by the monster’s companion: the bony skull of a foul cyclops, dropping its immense mass on top of him. The young prince was barely able to dodge each crushing blow before its shockwave sent him stumbling backward, nearly slipping back-first into what would certainly be an agonizingly hot demise. And that wasn’t even accounting for the Megagorgon’s petrifying gaze. And while Perseus may have slain Medusa with a shield of mirrors, Aegis, the Shield of Chaos, did not have any such properties, despite the visage of the gorgon herself emblazoned on its boss.

“Blast it all…!” the ashen-skinned prince cussed, gritting his teeth as he slowly inched forward again with shield raised high in front of his head, expecting the whooshing of the Skull-Crusher as it came barreling down toward him. But instead… silence, short of the constant bubbling of the Phlegethon. Even the hissing of the Megagorgon seemed to have disappeared. “…what?” Zagreus lowered his guard, just for a moment, but that was all the Megagorgon needed, shrieking as her gaze met Zagreus’. “No, no, no!” he grunted, the petrification starting from his extremities and moving inward, his hands and feet turned to cracked gray stone, then his elbows and knees, leaving him immobilized as all he could do is look up, where the Skull-Crusher was hovering right above him, waiting, as the curse of the gorgon enveloped him up to his neck.

“…blood… and… darkness…” he grunted. The last thing he saw before his eyes petrified was the underside of the cyclops skull, bearing down on him.

And then, pain.

And then, nothing.

But only for a moment.

Zagreus gasped, his lungs filling with the stagnant, icy water of the river Styx as he thrashed in the oh-so-familiar pool outside the grand hall of his father, the House of Hades. Chills ran through his body as the recently-passed shades of deceased mortals brushed past him, slowly shambling toward the House itself in all its grandeur. Zagreus oriented himself, and swam up, toward the surface of the water. He had drowned in the Pool of Styx once before, and would rather avoid a repeat of that particularly humiliating experience.

“Gah!” Zagreus gasped, coughing up water as the stale air of Tartarus ran through him. “Blast… damn that Megagorgon. Every single time!” He clenched and unclenched his fists, adrenaline still running through his veins as he swam toward the edge of the pool, climbing up the slick, granite stairs into the courtyard where a crowd of shades was gathered, slowly funneling their way into the House proper. “Excuse me, pardon me, Prince of the Underworld coming through,” he said, pushing the ghostly shades out of the way. “Royal privilege, out of the way! Hypnos!” Zagreus called out to his step-brother, the God of Slumber, who was, appropriately, snoozing away in front of the gate to the House, as an irate crowd of the recently-deceased swore and made rude gestures at him, though even the freshly dead knew better than to lay hands on one of Hades’ own.

“Seems like you’re making some new friends, eh, Hypnos?” Zagreus said with a smirk, gently nudging his step-brother awake. “W-whuh? Five more minutes, Mom…” he turned away, pulling his red-and-white cloak tightly over himself; a makeshift blanket. Zagreus could only shrug. “It’s not like I need to check in or anything. Father no doubt will notice my presence the second I step past this threshold,” he said, grunting as he pulled the heavy, bronze doors open and stepping into the antechamber of the House. An even denser crowd of shades filled the space, shuffling slowly toward the giant throne slash desk at the chamber’s head, wherein Zagreus’ irate father sat. “ **Boy.** ” Hades said, his voice booming through the hall so loudly it caused the tapestries bearing the symbol of the House to flap as if a gust of wind had just rushed past. He had not even glanced up from his mountains of post-mortem paperwork as Zagreus made his way through the hall, heading towards perhaps the one place in the House he felt he found some solace in – the lounge. “ **Speak when you are spoken to, boy. How much longer do you think you can keep up this charade?** ”

“As long as it takes, Father,” Zagreus said, eliciting only a rumbling _**hmph**_ from his father. A fairly good interaction between the two of them, all told, but Zagreus couldn’t help but fume a bit. _I’ll show you, Father. One day._ “ **One day, perhaps, you will be able to defeat the Gorgon and Cyclops of Asphodel. But I do not expect that day to come any time soon, boy.** ” Zagreus frowned, his father’s sharp tongue stinging worse than the lava plumes of the Phlegethon. _A drink, I think, will help me calm down,_ he thought. He wasn’t much of a drinker, but today’s failures seemed like a good enough reason as any to partake.

The Lounge was as busy as it ever was. The Head Chef was filleting the catch of the day, while the Wretched Broker slowly counted obols into an ever-increasing pile from inside his little booth . The air was thick with chatter, nearly every table filled to the brim with shades gossiping, playing cards, or otherwise trying to kill some time in what is otherwise a dull and dreary eternity in Tartarus. One table always remained empty, however – the back corner, reserved for the Prince and his guests. After all the gemstones he had sunk into the place, this was the least they could do for him. He pulled out his chair and promptly collapsed into it, sinking into the plush seat as a friendly waiter-shade brought out a silver platter with a small shot glass and a bottle of golden ambrosia, laying the glass in front of Zagreus and filling it to the brim with the nectar of the gods.

“Hold for a moment, shade,” Zagreus said, gripping the glass and downing the Olympian drink in one fell motion, slamming his shot glass down on the tabletop. “Leave the bottle.”

* * *

Time has little meaning to the denizens of the Underworld, but even so, activity comes and goes in cycles, and even through his bleary eyes, Zagreus could tell that the lounge was nearly deserted. His head throbbed painfully as he lifted himself off of the table, knocking glassware to the floor as his still-drunk muscles strained against the cool stone table. How long had it been…? Empty bottles of ambrosia and nectar lay drained around him. He struggled to count exactly how many lay there as he was seeing double, and his head throbbed painfully. It was clear he was still absolutely shitfaced.

“Rrgh…b-blast…” he said, slowly pulling himself to his feet, only to stumble and smash his shoulder into a nearly liquor cabinet – conspicuously absent of the many spirits that once adorned its interior. Slowly, he stumbled over chair and table, the furniture giving him more of a beating than some of his father’s wretches ever would. “In the name of Hades… I order you to… stop… spinning…” he grunted, before slipping and falling on his face, getting a mouthful of rug for his trouble. “This… this is fine, too. Really,” he said, pushing himself up only to slip and fall once again. He just lay there for a little bit, until he heard a small, squeaky voice. “Uh, um, Your Highness? Is… is that you?” He slowly rolled onto his back, his dilated eyes unable to focus on the floating figure above him, though their silhouette was clearly outlined by the ever-burning sconce above. That familiar silhouette. A giant, floating head, topped with a tousle of venomous vipers in place of hair.

It was her. Here. _The Megagorgon_.

“Urgh… not you again…” Zagreus balled his hand into a fist and flung it skyward, the quick little gorgon dodging out of the way. “Haven’t you done enough to me already, you bitch?” Spit flung from his lips, splattering against Dusa’s horrified face. “Uh, P-Prince? I, I think you’ve maybe had too much to drink?”

“ _ **Ouranos’ balls**_ , I’ve had enough!” he roared, reaching up and grabbing her, this time quick enough to keep her from floating out of his reach. He held her face close, huffing, his breath heavy with the stench of alcohol. “I have been blessed by Dionysus himself! I think I can…” He paused, hiccuping. “…handle a little drink.”

“P-Prince,” Dusa said, her entire being quivering. “I, I’m warning you… L-Let me go, or… Or I’ll… I’ll hurt you if I have to!” Her eyes flashed, her sclera shifting from yellow to silver. It had been many, many years since she last had to use the gorgon’s stony gaze, and she wished it was against _anyone_ else. _Anyone but him_.

Zagreus roared, grabbing her face with his hand and slamming her aside, the normally complacent vipers that made up her hair hissing and biting Zagreus’ hand, trying to get him to release her. Blood ran down his hand as she screamed, trying to lock eyes with the drunken Prince of the Underworld to petrify him, if only for a second, but she couldn’t, not with his hand in the way with only the small gaps between the fingers giving her any sight at all as he beat her against the floor.

“Fuck you, you little serpent!” He rolled onto his side, grasping her with both hands, his palms covering her eyes but leaving her snakelike mouth exposed. “Do you know how much pain you’ve caused me? You’re what’s keeping me from escaping?! From seeing my _mother?!_ ” he screamed, tears welling up in his eyes. “I should kill you,” he whispered, a fell look on his face as Dusa quivered in his grasp. “But that wouldn’t be fair. You’ve caused me so much pain. You’ve _killed_ me, so many times. Isn’t it fair that you give me a little pleasure for once in your miserable life?” he said, his voice dark. He pulled himself up into a chair, holding the gorgon-head between his knees. The crotch of his chiton was tented, and it only took a little bit of handsless jostling for his _pous_ -length demigod-cock to free itself, his throbbing, ashen tip poking out of his veiny foreskin, spilling his pre-seed onto Dusa’s lips as she thrashed and whimpered in his grip.

“P-Prince, please… J-Just… Um, if you let me go right now, I, I won’t tell the Master about what you… you’re doing,” she pleaded, only feeling his grip tighten more. Her forked tongue flicked out of her mouth, as she was wont to do, only to gasp as it lashed against his shaft, not realizing exactly how close his godhood was to her mouth. “W, wait! Stop! Prince! I-- _mmpphhh!_ ”

Zagreus silenced her, pressing his shaft past her scaly lips into her warm, drooling mouth. “Shut up, bitch,” he hissed down at the snake-woman. “You’re lucky I don’t just gouge out your eyes right now,” he grunted, shoving his cock deep into the floating head’s mouth, his length bending down her throat and hitting a barrier – the bottom of her head. Dusa tried to gasp for air, choking on Zagreus’ length as he slowly pulled her off his cock, only to spear her again, his cockhead pounding against her body. She sobbed between desperate gasps for air. _Is… His Majesty really like this…? The Prince that I loved so much…?_ Her tears stained Zagreus’ palms as he used her like a sex sleeve, raping her mouth without any regard to her pleasure.

The Prince groaned in appreciation, enjoying the sensation of her mouth against his shaft. Her forked tongue, coiling around his length, rolling back his foreskin with every thrust. The elastic sensation of the spot where her head was severed from her neck, many decades ago, feeling so much like a maiden’s virginity against his demigod-cock. Her sharp fangs brushed against his shaft with each thrust, just hard enough to make a lesser man shrink, but Zagreus was used to risks. Her warm spit slid down his shaft, over his heavy, hairless testes before dripping onto the rug below. “Rrrgh… you fucking… serpent rake…” he grit his teeth, baring his own fangs as his heavy balls beat her round green chin, over and over again. His cock throbbed inside her mouth, and she gagged as spurts of creamy pre shot out his crown and down her throat. She could tell he was getting close. His grip tightened to compensate for his sweaty fingers; his breaths grew sharp and uneven; his cock swelled, drooling precum down her gullet and his balls tensed up, pulling close to his muscular loins.

“Ngh! I’m cumming, you bitch!” Zagreus’ fingernails dug harshly against Dusa’s skin, her serpents coiling around his wrists, trying to pull him away only for him to hilt Dusa against his cock. Hot blasts of godly semen erupted in her throat, flooding her mouth quickly as she struggled against his cock. She couldn’t see, couldn’t breathe, couldn’t even drink his sperm and could barely taste it as it overflowed in her mouth, mixing with her spit and running down her face, dripping onto the floor. “You fucking gorgon slut, couldn’t even drink all of my seed,” Zagreus spat down on her face, the little gorgon-head quivering, her throat struggling against his sensitive cocktip as she tried to breathe. “Listen here, snake,” he leaned down, whispering. “I’m going to let go of you, but if you try any funny business, it will be the _last_ time. Do you understand?”

Dusa nodded in a panic, humming affirmatively as the Prince pulled his royal cock out of her mouth, his last spurts of sperm splattering against her face, covering her lips, her flat nose and her snake-hair. “Good slut,” he said, slapping his still-hard cock against her cheeks. Dusa couldn’t take her eyes off it. She could tell he was hung, but it was practically as long as she was… “P, Prince,” she squeaked. “H-haven’t you had enough? I, I mean… I, I don’t have… um, girl parts?” Zagreus looked down at her, a befuddled expression on his face. “Why are you still talking?” he asked, grabbing her head again and shoving it between his legs, his heavy balls pressing against her cumstained lips. “Lick.”

Dusa hesitated, his musky nuts pressing right against her, before her slender, forked tongue lashed out, lapping at his ballsack. “Mm, that’s good. We should keep doing this, Megagorgon,” he moaned, reaching down and curling some of her snakes around his shaft – while they had a mind of their own, even the semi-sentient snake-hair knew it was in their best interest to stroke his length while their host popped one of his heavy nuts into her mouth, suckling on the sensitive orb. “There’s a cute little gorgon girl back at the House, you know,” he leaned back, staring into the ceiling. “Has a big crush on me, though she thinks I haven’t noticed,” he paused, reaching down and forcing Dusa deeper still, her eyelids fluttering as her tongue coiled around his balls. “That’s for your own little _crush_ ,” he said sourly. “I don’t know where your friend is, but I’d fuck his eye socket if it’d get you two to let up on me. Bastards.”

Dusa was… confused, her brow furrowed as she popped one ball out of her mouth, only to replace it with the other, her hair dutifully stroking his spit-slick shaft. _Does… he not realize who I am?_ Dusa frowned. It was, at least, a little solace to her that he wasn’t raping _her_ , specifically… just, um, someone who looked like her. _…that’s still bad, Dusa, sweetie,_ she thought.

“She’s nice enough, though,” Zag continued, moaning. “ _Fuck_ , if she’s half as good with a cock as you are, maybe I should ask her out for drinks sometime,” he chuckled. _…I think you’ve had enough drinks, Your Highness_ , Dusa thought. She could feel his heartbeat pounding, and his balls tensing up in her mouth. _He’s close. He’s going to cum again,_ she thought, and right on cue, he pushed her away and grabbed his length with both hands, jerking his cock hard and fast. “Take this, you bitch…! I’m cumming again…!” His back arched, and Dusa got to see his throbbing, crimson crown up close, the cumslit slowly opening as a burst of hot whiteness flew from his tip, followed by a second and third. Aristotle himself claimed that semen was merely blood boiled, and it’s fitting, then, that the Demigod of Blood’s emission was so strong in both intensity and duration. Boiling strings of gooey cum painted Dusa’s face, mixing in with her hair, creating a spider’s web of semen as her snakes coiled with one another. Even Dusa couldn’t help but open her mouth a bit, to get the taste of her rapist’s seed that was so unfairly denied to her earlier.

Zagreus collapsed, his cock softening nearly immediately as he ran dry, slouching down in his seat. “Blood and darkness…” he cussed, before letting loose a loud snore, finally falling into the slumber that would, hopefully, sober him up. “…I’ve never seen the Prince like that before…” Dusa quietly murmured, floating back up and grasping her feather duster with one of her snakes. “…I hope he gets cut off sooner next time. The next girl…” she paused, “…she might not like it.” She licked her lips, drinking down some of his hot cum as she covered up his manhood and got back to work cleaning up the mess.

* * *

_Later…_

Zagreus wiped his brow, the searing heat of Asphodel affecting even him. He had little recollection of that evening with Dusa, and what he did recall stuck out to him as events during a drunken escape attempt more than anything else.

Imagine Zagreus’ surprise, then, when he next faced his nemesis.

“Megagorgon,” he said, sheathing Stygius as he stepped forward toward the giant gorgon head, reaching down to brandish his half-hard cock in front of her. “What say you to another roll in the hay, instead of fighting like we usually do?”

And as the Skull-Crusher barreled down on his petrifying body, his last conscious thought was, “Guess that’s a no, then.”


End file.
